


Lover

by outer_space_beech



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just pure sweetness, Kissing, Love, Soft Music, hopefully your heart melts, imagine this fic covered in a rose haze, mine did when writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space_beech/pseuds/outer_space_beech
Summary: A little fic inspired by Lover by Taylor Swift.Roxy and Eggsy are great friends, they work together and live together. That ends up in them dancing in the kitchen together - will they, won't they?
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Lover

After the whole V-Day debacle was over and done with Eggsy had become an official Kingsman. As it turns out, saving the world can get you far. Eggsy was given Harry’s house to live in, instead of taking it for himself Eggsy gave the house to his mum and little sister and he lived in the Kingsman mansion instead.

He and Roxy were the only ones who lived full time at the mansion, other agents came by to get weapons or vehicles, but they weren’t near the living quarters. The only other person who was there just as much as them was Merlin, but he too kept away from the living quarters. Roxy and Eggsy spent a lot of evenings alone together in the mansion, they were friends and there was nothing more to their relationship.

If one of them was out late, the other would cook dinner, if they were both home early, they’d cook and clean together (or get take away food). Roxy could always somehow pick the perfect music to cook and clean to, and Eggsy managed to get everything done while dancing and making Roxy laugh. An outsider would think they were a couple, and they’d both be quick to dismiss any assumptions.

In the year that followed V-Day Eggsy and Roxy grew more comfortable around each other, some would say they grew too close considering they were co-workers. But those people just didn’t understand their friendship, they’d known each other since training, Roxy was the only one who was nice to Eggsy and he’ll always be grateful for that. One evening after a mission gone wrong Eggsy was fuming and needed to vent his anger, Merlin had banned him from shooting birds out in the yard so the only outlet he had was swearing a cursing.

“Roxy! Can I come in!” Eggsy yelled while banging on the door. Despite being in the shower Roxy could hear him loud and clear, she yelled back at him.

“Uh I guess but I’m in the shower!”

Eggsy had already made his way in, she could tell because she heard her door slam shut over the shower water and music playing through her speaker.

“I’m not gonna look or anythin’ I’m just livid!” What Roxy couldn’t see was Eggsy pacing around the end of her bed, clenching his fists together. The only thing separating them was a shower curtain.

“You can yell and curse all you want just please don’t break my things” Roxy said concerned but knowing he wouldn’t ever break any of her belongings on purpose.

Eggsy began ranting about how the job fucked up not because he lost his temper but because the guy he meant to get evidence on didn’t do the right things. She interrupted him once to tell him to close the bathroom door so she could at least get dressed while hearing him rant.

“-I just don’t think Merlin should be mad at me but should be mad at the misogynistic behaviours still prevalent in mob bosses” Eggsy finished his rant but flopping down onto the end of Roxy’s bed.

She stood against the door frame drying her hair with a smile on her face, Eggsy looked over at her and frowned.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you make a good point about misogyny, but I also think you just got angry that one little thing went wrong on the job. Relax a bit more next time”

Eggsy sat up with slumped shoulders and sighed deeply, he knew Roxy was right, but it always pained him to admit it.

“I guess you’re right” He trailed off. Roxy came and sat down next to him.

“Its also very hard to take someone seriously when Daydream Believer is playing in the background” She starts giggling, pointing to the speaker as the song is fading out.

“Oh my god!”

Eggsy shoved Roxy to the side and from then on it was a shoving match between the two of them.

After that incident it became a routine that after a mission gone wrong Eggsy would go and rant to Roxy and she would either let him talk until he was done or gently tell him why Merlin was most probably right and Eggsy was most likely wrong - much to his dismay.

Despite this very intimate routine their relationship was still very platonic. Until Roxy began to get more and more excited every time she’d see Eggsy, even making excuses to see him more often. She’d blush when he’d compliment her on a mission or say her hair looked nice (even if it always looked the same). What began to eat away at Roxy most was the daydreaming, she’d daydream about him as if she was 16 and had a crush on a boy at school.

Roxy would imagine holding him close, kissing him softly and whispering that she loved him. But every so often Eggsy would unknowingly torture Roxy by walking around without a shirt, as if he knew he looked amazing and wanted to show it off to whoever was home. Roxy never complained. When this would happen, her thoughts became darker and much more desperate. Doing unspeakable things to Eggsy was what she would think about late at night, when having time to herself.

It was an accident that she fell for him as hard as she did, it was stupid and a part of her wished she hadn’t. She was in love with Eggsy, her friend and co-worker, if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings it would be over between them for good. No friendship, no work relationship, complete strangers to each other. Those were the other thoughts that kept Roxy from ever saying anything.

It was Thursday night and Roxy was just washing her hair, Eggsy hadn’t come in on her for about two weeks now and he didn’t have a complicated mission at the moment so she assumed she had some time to herself. As she was humming along to Faith, she heard her bedroom door slam.

“Eggsy, is that you?” She yells over the noise of the shower water.

“Yeah sorry Rox, just me” He responds as he makes his way into her room and perches himself on top of the bathroom counter.

“What’s happened?” She asked concerned, he seemed more upset than angry today.

“Well” he took a deep breath “I compromised a mission because the guy said some absolute rubbish and I proved him wrong”

“Really Eggsy? You know better than that-“

“I know I know, Merlin has already given me that lecture. Said he’ll suspend me if I do it again”

“Well obviously. So, what happened?” Roxy asked, continuing to wash her hair.

“I don’t wanna get into details but he pretty much said somethin’ about how women can’t handle themselves and I thought about how you could’ve beaten this guy into the ground and so I did that on your behalf”

Roxy was smiling, he was thinking about her on a mission. She knew it was very wrong of him to do but she couldn’t help but get butterflies, he really did that because he didn’t want someone to think ill of her. There was some silence and Roxy sighed.

“I appreciate that Eggsy, thank you for standing up for me despite me being perfectly capable of handling myself AND despite that he wasn’t directly insulting me in the first place. But you also can’t compromise a mission for that, its not a good enough reason to put yourself in such danger”

“I’m sorry Rox” Eggsy hung his head low, he wasn’t proud of himself or what he did, but he didn’t regret it.

“Its not me you should be apologising to, its Merlin” She let out a light laugh “What did he say about your reason for compromise anyway”

“He said-“ Eggsy cut himself off before he blurted out what Merlin really told him.

_“Eggsy, I’m going to suspend you if this happens again” Merlin said sternly, all Kingsman agents knew to not make Merlin upset yet here Eggsy was receiving another lecture about his temper._

_“I’m sorry Merlin, its just, he was being an absolute prick and deserved what I gave him! He can’t go around bein’ sexist when women like Roxy exist. ‘s not fair” Eggsy said with a huff, crossing his arms and slouching in his chair. No amount of training could teach him how to not have a tantrum._

_“You’re not allowed to compromise a mission because you have a little crush. Got it? Do it again and immediate suspension. Now get out, I’ve got to clean up your mess” Merlin said tapping on his clipboard._

_“What! Crush? I don’t have a- me? A crush, on Rox-Lancelot? She’s just a mate, I don- “ Eggsy fumbled but Merlin cut him off before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself._

_“Out. Now.”_

“He just said it wasn’t good enough and that I had once more shot to ‘clean up my act’” Eggsy said instead, imitating Merlin’s accent at the end.

“And as much as it pains you, you have to listen to him. Now get out because I need to get dressed”

“You sure I can’t stay and watch” Eggsy joked as he walked out of the bathroom and her bedroom, closing the door behind him. Roxy simply rolled her eyes and smiled in response.

Whilst she’d never say it out loud, she would be happy for him to stay and join her. But Eggsy needn’t know that.

They order take away and watch a movie, Roxy didn’t feel like cooking and knew that Eggsy wasn’t in the mood to cook either (as if he did much cooking in the first place). The downside of being an adult is still having to do dishes at the end of the day, so when their movie finished Roxy gathered up their dinner and went into the kitchen, not expecting Eggsy to follow her.

As usual before doing any cleaning up she connected her phone to a speaker and put on a relaxing Spotify playlist, she had named it “slow jams” and Eggsy always made fun of her for her playlist names. Roxy swayed back and forth and hummed along to the music while washing the dishes. She heard quiet footsteps behind her of Eggsy entering the kitchen, he silently picked up a towel and begun drying the dishes to put away, joining in on Roxy’s humming.

When everything was cleaned up Roxy was standing over the sink and checking everything one last time when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and instantly relaxed.

“Thanks, Rox” Eggsy said quietly in her ear, his chin leaning on her shoulder.

“What for?”

“Bein you… I guess”

Eggsy then did something Roxy never would’ve been able to predict, he kissed her softly on the cheek and continued swaying to the music.

“You’re welcome, I guess” she responded as a smile and blush spread across her face, cheek burning from where he made contact.

They continue to stand in the kitchen, swaying back and forth to the music, Roxy had put her hands on Eggsy’s arms as if holding him there. Never wanting him to let go of her. She begins to lean on him until their bodies are flush against each other. Not much longer later Eggsy moves, he rotates around Roxy so they were facing each other. Now officially slow dancing in the kitchen on a Thursday night, Roxy had her hands on Eggsy’s chest, unsure of how they made their way there. Eggsy had his hands on Roxy’s waist, leaning his cheek up against the side of Roxy’s head.

Roxy wasn’t sure if hours had gone by or mere minutes, she had lost all sense of time just dancing slowly and quietly with Eggsy in their pyjamas. All the other crushes she had made her feel nervous and weird, she liked them but was also scared to do anything around them in case they didn’t like her. She didn’t feel like that with Eggsy, she knew she had feelings for him but she never got nervous or jittery, she had always felt normal and calm. Maybe that’s just what Eggsy did for her, he made her calm and relaxed. He is always able to make her laugh, but also knows when she just needs comfort. For Roxy, being around Eggsy always felt right and easy, it felt more normal than living with her two parents in a big empty mansion ever had.

“Hey Rox” Eggsy pulled Roxy away from her thoughts, she must be tired since she opened her eyes when he said her name “Its getting late and we got that early morning briefing”

“But I don’t wanna stop this” Roxy whispered into Eggsy’s chest hoping he couldn’t hear but the little laugh he let out told her that he did.

“I’d love to stay too, but at least one of us has to be responsible” He stopped leaning his head against Roxy’s and looked down at her.

She looked up at him slowly, he was smiling. It wasn’t his usual smug smile that told everyone he thought he was the smartest and funniest in the room, it wasn’t the smile he puts on when getting all the evidence to take someone down on a mission. It was soft and sweet, looking at Roxy as if she was all he needed in the world and only just realised it.

It was that soft smile (and probably lack of sleep) that motivated Roxy to take a leap, do something she’d only dreamed about. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and stood on her toes, moving her face closer to his and cautiously Eggsy met her lips with his. When they finally pulled apart to take a breath, he looked at Roxy with that same smile, and a blush to his cheeks.

“I love you, Rox” He whispered, Roxy whispered back.

“I love you too, Eggsy”

Who is to say they accidentally forgot to clean the kitchen after that, who is to say they were accidentally late to the morning briefing. Hopefully Merlin didn’t notice the giggling and heart eyes they kept making at each other, hopefully the other agents didn’t notice when Eggsy would whisper something in Roxy’s ear and she’d blush.

_They definitely noticed._


End file.
